viajero
by neon.exe
Summary: solo un encuentro entre dos personajes tan diferentes pero a la vez parecidos. edward x allen


-Pero seguro esta con Winry. - replicaba un niño pequeño de ojos dorados a su madre que le miraba con autoridad.

-Edward Elric, ve en este instante a buscar a tu hermano, no debiste dejar que se fuera solo. - demando la castaña a la par que señalaba la puerta

El menor deseaba discutir, aun sabiendo que era una batalla perdida, pero finalmente hizo caso a su madre que había amenazado con dejarlo sin cenar hasta que s hermano menor regresara.

Así, con un notable puchero, salió por la puerta principal, comenzando su andar sin rumbo fijo, ya que recordaba que le habían dicho, no estarían en la casa de la rubia hasta poco antes del anochecer, él deseaba no tardar tanto en encontrarlo.

Paso por un largo camino de tierra sin rastro de su hermano, llego a preguntarle a algún adulto o niño que se le cruzo por el camino, pero no parecía que ninguno lo hubiese visto, lo que desesperaba al rubio que no podía hacer más que seguir buscando.

Caminando cerca del rio vio a alguien tirado, pero no lograba distinguir mucho de la persona, solo reconoció que se trataba de otro niño por su tamaño, pero estaba seguro, ese no era su hermano, aun con eso, camino hasta llegar cerca del que ahora reconocía como un niño de más o menos su edad.

Pensaba preguntar nuevamente por Alphonse, pero el chico no parecía ser del pueblo, no lo lograba reconocer, cuando empezó a alejarse unas palabras lo detuvieron - ¿qué hacías? - Ed se sobresaltó, pero miro rápido a donde se encontraba el chico.

-busco a mi hermano. - su respuesta fue seca para alejarse pronto pero no fue así.

Con burla el peli castaño comenzó a hablar- como pierdes a una persona, unas tijeras o una llave es comprensible, pero ¿una persona?

-Lo dices cuando duermes en el piso. - el chico se sentó para luego alzarse de hombros. – además ¿a ti que te importa? ¿no eres de aquí verdad?

-y tú no eres la persona más amable, pero cierto, estoy de paseo pequeño.

Ni un segundo después de la tontería que acababa de decir el otro, Edward se enfureció – ¿a quién le dices pequeño? Alguien tan pequeño que podría perderse en el pasto-

Mientras él le miraba de forma asesina el chico aun sentado solo lo miro con duda, pero termino por reír a carcajadas sin la menor vergüenza.

Edward estuvo por irse, pero fue detenido – ya, perdona, no fue con esa intención, pero es tu culpa, no se tu nombre… soy Allen ¿y tú?

Ed refunfuñaba entre dientes, ignoro parte de lo que le dijo el chico, es decir todo a escepcion de su pregunta, pero su madre ya le había regañado mucho diciendo que debía ser cortes, así que al final tuvo que contestar - Edward… - respondió molesto.

El chico lo soltó de a poco esperando a que Ed no saliera corriendo como realmente esperaba que llegara a suceder. Pero en lugar de eso solo lo vio cruzarse de brazos aun molesto.

\- ¿Me puedo ir ahora? - pero más que una pregunta parecía afirmar que se iría en cualquier momento.

-Nop - su respuesta infantil desconcertó a Edward, pero aun sin preguntarle el otro chico le respondió la duda que tubo - Déjame ayudarte

Aun así, al no entender bien al chico eso no le ayudo demasiado - ¿Por?.. -cuestiono mientras alzaba una de sus cejas.

Y el castaño solo elevo sus hombros y de manera infantil volvió a contestar - No tengo nada que hacer.

\- ¿Y parezco un payaso para entretenerte? -

-Casi, - y sin dejarle contestar le abrazo del hombro con una mano y la otra señalo al cielo mientras comenzaba a jalar a Edward. – vamos - declaro sin importarle las quejas del otro al momento de hacer eso comenzando a tomar ritmo al caminar de esa manera.

Ed, a regañadientes, termina por ser jalado por el chico del que no supo se nombre hasta poco después entre los desvaríos del mismo, quien llego a decir cosas que lograron sacarlo de su enojo y llegar a reír con tales ocurrencias.

\- ¿Quién gana una batalla entre un unicornio y un pandicornio? - Pregunto con seriedad que simplemente hizo estallar en carcajadas al rubio que ya no era arrastrado por el otro llagado ese punto. - ¡Oye! - acuso a la par que sonreía junto a Edward - lo pregunto en serio - declaro riendo.

\- ¿No me ayudarías a buscar a mi hermano? - dijo recordándole la razón de que estuvieran juntos.

El otro en un intento de exentarse de la culpa de esa distracción solo respondió. -De nuevo es tu culpa, no sé ni como es.

Ed, pensándolo un momento, se dio cuenta de que era verdad que durante ese rato el único parlanchín era Allen, aquel chico tan particular-… eso no es justo

-Gane - afirmo felizmente, haciendo al rubio rodar los ojos y tener que explicarle para que pudieran comenzar la verdadera búsqueda.

-Mismo color de ojos y pelo, debe estar junto a una niña rubia. - describió simple para el chico.

-Entendido capitán. - dijo burlesco mientras trataba de hacer una mala copia de un saludo militar.

Ed negó divertido - vamos Alfred. - y aplaudió como si de un sirviente se tratara.

Allen, quien era tan explosivo como Ed, se molestó por ello reclamando de inmediato. - ¡¿cómo me llamaste?! Por eso estas enano, es el karma.

\- ¿Enano? Quien es tan enano que puede perderse de vista si se oculta atrás de un guijarro.

Ambos se miraban enfurecidos, pareciendo que se atacarían en cualquier momento, pero de repente Ed se alejó dándole la espalda sin siquiera despedirse, en ese momento que encontraba hecho la representación de la furia en persona, aunque solo dejando que esa ira saliera en forma de gruñidos mal contenidos sin significado claro.

Pero antes de que lograra alejarse suficiente para perderlo de vista Allen tomo una piedra, no muy grande, junto fuerza en uno de sus pequeños brazos y con gran puntería logro darle a Edward en la cabeza.

Ed volteo, la piedra no le había dañado, pero no permitiría que el otro se burlara así, mientras tanto y ante la mirada de Ed, ese niño viajero solo se encontraba silbando como si no hubiese hecho nada, aparentando inocencia que termino por molestar más a Edward.

\- ¡Serás! - Ed avanzo corriendo en dirección a Allen, pero este sale corriendo a la par que ríe a carcajadas teniendo casi la misma velocidad que el rubio dificultando el trabajo del último.

Mientras tanto, a lo lejos, una niña observo la persecución curiosa percatándose de un detalle.

\- ¿Ese no es tu hermano Al? - la pequeña señalo al rubio irritado detrás del castaño, el niño que la acompañaba miro y una gota de sudor paso por su frente.

Alphonse tenía una sonrisa incomoda al ver a su hermano mayor haciendo de las suyas como era costumbre. - parece que hizo un nuevo amigo…

Horas después

\- ¿Allen puede quedarse a cenar? - preguntaba Edward esperanzado, él se encontraba haciendo los ojos más bellos que podía para convencer a su madre.

Que mejor regalo que un fanfic cuando se es pobre, esto es para ti nat, feliz cumpletaños(estas mas vieja) pasala bien y disfruta de mi intento de regalo. Para el resto, lean sin miedo, tambien es regalo para los que gusten de esta rara pareja. 


End file.
